ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Buster Corps
The were the TPC's third attack team founded by Gondo Kihachi. The team specializes in piloting GUTS Shadow, a modified GUTS Wing created for stealth attack. The team's badge logo is a TPC Logo with purple background and white linings. They appeared in Ultraman Dyna. History Ultraman Dyna The team itself made their debut when they launched to rescue Ryo and Kariya, whom both piloted a GUTS Eagle Gamma from Clone Daigerun. They used the GUTS Shadow and destroyed the monster. Gondo introduce them to Super GUTS later along with Kenji Fudo, the younger brother of Asuka's late rival, Takeru Fudo. Super GUTS sent Kenji and Shin into space onto an asteroid where Yamazaki's transmission took place. Shortly after the duo landed in a secret hanger, the warhead containing Evolu cells was found. Once Kenji and Shin shot down Zomborg Soldiers, they made their way to the mad doctor only for him to trap Shin and convince Kenji to slide his gun away from him. After Yamazaki and Kenji had a gunfighht and wounded each other from their guns, the mad scientist used the syringe containing Evolu cells and injected it into himself, turning into Zomborg. Ultraman Dyna battle the mutant and finally stopped the missile from reaching Earth. Kenji was alive with his right hand injured. He had changed his view towards Asuka and quit the Black Busters. Despite the team being one of the best attack team in Ultra Series history, but it defected to a more antagonistic role as seen when Gondo sent them to capture Asuka in order to create Terranoid. However, the team met it's downfall when Zelganoid attacks the TPC Mars base. Though they tried their best to attack Zelganoid with GUTS Shadow's ambush technique, but Zelganoid was able to outsmart the troops. Reika, the last surviving member of Black Buster guided Ryo to Daigo's home where Asuka was sheltered. She gave Ryo her GUTS Shadow in order for her to return to her teammates. What had happened to the division was remained unknown but it can be presumed that it had been disbanded after most of the members founded secretly aided Gondo in his inhumane act or killed in action. Members Several members of the Black Buster Corps appeared, but only two were named. was the female captain of Black Buster. She was the sister of Saeki who engineered Plan F in the first place. She lead her troops to attack Zelganoid when he was on a rampage. She survived till the monster's demise and was the only surviving member of Black Buster. Reika later guided Ryo to Daigo's home where Asuka was sheltered. She gave Ryo her GUTS Shadow. - Member Kenji= is the brother of Takeru Fudo, Asuka's rival who died in an engine trouble when becoming a test pilot for the prototype of GUTS Eagle Alpha-Superior. Kenji had a great hatred towards Asuka just like his late brother but later changed after he was sent with Asuka to arrest Yamazaki/Zomborg on an asteroid. He survived during Zomborg's rampage and quit the team while returned to the Air Force Squad ZERO where he resumed his training in order to achieve further membership in Super GUTS. }} Arsenal Wear They wore special uniforms which were purple in color with black linings. Equipment *'GUTS Blaster': Super GUTS' main weapon with a repaint to resemble their team. *'Plastic bombs': Used in episode 39 when Kenji and Asuka tried to broke in into Yamazaki's lab at an asteroid. *'Terranoid': An android Ultraman created by Gondo Kihachi and was used as a living weapon until the Sphires managed to hijacked and converted it against them. Mecha *'GUTS Shadow': GUTS Wings that were painted black. They have built in camouflage technology. Trivia *This attack team was the first in the Ultra Series to be corrupted into opposing the main character. *The Black Buster Corps originally made their first and cameo but unofficial appearance at Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light as guards of Coreomeos Islands when the Super GUTS were invited over a visit. All of them were seen armed with machine guns for each members. Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Human Characters Category:Teams Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Teams